


Official boyfriend business

by sirona



Series: Finders, keepers [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Protectiveness, Schmoop, reference to past traumatic experience (First Order related), smitten Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe wants to show Finn the world in all its shining, shimmering, splendid exuberance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Official boyfriend business

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [Finders, keepers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5605579) \- unapologetic schmoop from Poe's PoV (the working title of this was 'Poe wants to be the Aladdin to Finn's Jasmin', so). You don't have to have read the first in the series to read this, but it would help.
> 
> For A, because she brings out the Aladdin in me, too.

Poe likes to think of himself as a simple guy. He is easy to please, easy to laugh, easy to love, and doesn't stint on his affections. If Poe likes you, you know it. 

If Poe doesn't like you, you know that, too. Which comes in handy when Poe abruptly decides that the next time someone even insinuates that Finn is somehow deficient, or damaged, or lacking in any way, he's gonna shank a bitch. 

The guy subject to his venomous glare backs away nervously. 

"I only meant--" he starts, but Poe is in no mood to be placated. 

"The man you just referred to as 'the First Order's lapdog' is a hero of the Resistance. Without him, you wouldn't be standing here, because this entire planet would have been atomised by the Starkiller Base. I suggest you get your facts straight before you ever bother to open your mouth again."

He only realises he's glaring at the idiot the same way he eyes a target in his crosshairs when said idiot has stammered his apologies and tripped in his haste to get away.

Word is going to get out about this, Poe thinks, and grins with all his teeth. _Good._ The next person who tries that path of logic on him is going to get a face-full of blaster fire, so help him Light. Just because he is the Resistance's best pilot doesn't mean he's above making a point. 

Rumours will be running rife, too. Since they'd be true, Poe doesn't see reason to dissuade them. The sooner the base learns that Poe is completely unreasonable about their newest addition, the easier it's gonna go on them. 

Poe is not an idiot. He knows exactly how fucked up Finn' life was before he took his courage in both hands and decided to run. It nearly kills him, thinking about how brave Finn was to leave behind the only world he ever knew, once he had seen the disease and corruption lurking beneath the shiny surface. It horrifies him to imagine what might have happened to Finn if he hadn't been able to get to Poe. And knowing how matter-of-fact Finn is about his previous life… It squeezes something small and vulnerable behind his ribs until it hurts. When Poe lets himself dwell on it - during the long, dark hours of patrolling the system perimeter, or as his consciousness is trying to sink into dreamless sleep - the ache spreads through his body and fills him up until he thinks it's going to burst out through his skin, soak everything around him in arterial red. 

He is not going to let Finn be put in this position ever again. If that means skulking around him and glaring at everybody like a guard dog, so be it. He wants Finn to see a world full of wonder, the kind that rests inside Poe's heart and buoys him when the fighting gets too much. He was raised on one of the planets in the galaxy's inner rim, a trade planet specialising in pottery made from this incredible iridescent clay found by the seaside on most continents. The world's vegetation itself has luminescent qualities, and many of the clothes woven from the fibres derived from specially planted crops sell for big credits on the rich central planets. Poe will never forget what it's like to gather the harvest by the light of two moons and their planet's sister hanging low and full in the sky. The songs praising the Light are forever cradled in his soul, the place that holds his mother's voice and his father's kind eyes. He wants to show Finn the world kept alive in the old canticles - the shining, shimmering, splendid exuberance that makes it worth it to keep fighting the good fight. He wants to be by Finn's side when he discovers all the new and exciting things the galaxy has to offer to a traveller whose heart is in the right place; he wants to share Finn's child-like joy, the delight written all over his face when he happens upon things he hasn't seen before; wants to always be there to meet Finn's hand halfway when Finn reaches for him. 

Finn is such a contradiction, a riddle where everyone around Poe is easy to discern. He is unflinchingly loyal, yet denounced the First Order the first chance he got. He is innocent pleasure and world-weariness sharing space in the same body. He is demanding hands and gentle, surprised sighs, like he can't believe that touch can feel that way. He is unlike anyone Poe has ever known, and Poe feels violent things about him - the need to protect clawing at his insides to get out; the shocking urge to touch him everywhere, all the time, to have Finn look at him like he does - part in wonder, part sly challenge, asking Poe to join him on yet another adventure. 

Most of all, what destroys Poe is the look in Finn's eyes every time they kiss. Finn never seems to expect it. Even worse, the rare times when he leans in to initiate it, there is always a pinch around his eyes, like he is steeling himself to be pushed away. If Poe lives through this conflict, the only reward he'd request would be for Finn to never look like that around him again.

But that's not something Poe can ask for. It's something Finn needs to learn for himself. Poe wants to give him the world, but Finn is the one who has to reach out and take it. All Poe can do is be patient, and hold his hand, and never leave him - at least, not for more than the length of a mission. And he won't. He doesn't want to. He doesn't want to 'fix' Finn; there is nothing to _fix_. Finn is perfect the way he is. Poe only wants to show him the other things that are out there, and maybe bask in Finn's smile when he does. 

It's not that it astonishes Poe that Finn wants _him_. From what he has put together, Finn's conditioning gives him no choice but to imprint on Poe. It kills Poe how much he wants to live up to Finn's trust. How much he wants, needs to be worthy of it. Every time Finn shyly reaches for his hand, that place behind Poe's ribs contracts, and he hurries to twine their fingers together lest Finn change his mind. BB-8 thinks it's hilarious; if Poe never hears its cheeky beep-boops again as Finn takes his hand to drag him somewhere (which Finn seems to like to do, and Poe is never going to tell him to stop), it'll be too soon. The entire station already knows how gone Poe is on Finn. He'd like to not be given grief for it from his damn mouthy droid, too, thanks.

And when, late at night, they crawl in bed together in Poe's tiny (but private, thank the Light) makeshift cabin--when Finn lies back and drags Poe on top of him, bodies flush and breath caught between them, dancing in and out of each other's lungs--Poe is not entirely sure he didn't die back on Starkiller Base and all of this is his hope for the afterlife. Finn sighs when Poe kisses him; gasps when Poe moves down to nip at his throat. Keens when Poe licks around one of his nipples, like he had no idea anything could feel like that. (The heartbreaking thing is, he didn't. But he will.) He doesn't lie still, either, and Poe is absolutely addicted to the way Finn touches him - light yet confident, full of intent yet sweet. He laughs when Finn growls and strips his shirt off, then paws at his pants until Poe acquiesces and kicks them off. 

But the first time Finn tries to open his legs to drag him between them, Poe stops him, kissing him slow and thorough until Finn goes lax beneath him - and then flips them over. _He's_ the one who opens his legs; his are the hands that urge Finn's hips between them. This is what he wants to give Finn - control, and pleasure, and the knowledge of how good he makes Poe feel; how amazing Poe thinks he is. Poe does not intend to be quiet. His neighbours are gonna have to find a way to deal with it, because he wants to take Finn inside him more than he wants food, or water, or even air. Finn's shocked exhale only makes him smile and flex his stomach so he can reach Finn's mouth again, kiss it deep and wet and open. 

"Want you to," he murmurs against Finn's deliciously soft lips. "C'mon, Finn. I'll show you how."

Finn is already breathing hard by the time Poe digs out the tube of universal lubricant and opens it, squeezing a good amount onto Finn's fingers. 

"Slick it around," he directs. Once Finn complies, Poe lies back and spreads his legs wider, tilting his hips. "Like this." He guides Finn's hand to his opening. Finn's fingers twitch with his rough exhale; his hand shakes as he starts to push his forefinger inside. Poe does everything in his power to make his body relax, welcome the intrusion. It helps, how desperately he wants Finn. He feels his muscles give, and Finn's finger sinks easily inside to the second knuckle. Poe grunts, a punched-out exhale with how his insides feel loose and molten already. Shit, he wants this so much. 

"Yeah, Finn, yeah," he breathes, trying to shop his hips from screwing down on Finn's finger. "Give me another."

Finn's gorgeous eyes are all pupil; he's breathing hard, biting on his lip in concentration as he pulls out and comes back with two. This time, Poe keens. Light, he loves this so much. Loves even more that it's Finn filling him like that. 

"Good," he manages. "Spread them, open me up." He demonstrates, and Finn nods and immediately complies. For how loud Finn usually is, this quiet concentration does it for Poe _so_ much. It's like nothing exists for Finn in that moment but what he's doing, fucking Poe so good already. With some coaxing, they graduate to three, and there's no way for Poe to control his reactions now. He gasps when Finn stretches him open, chokes out a moan when Finn twists his hand and nails him right on the prostate so good he sees stars. Finn freezes for a second, until his attention is caught by the way Poe's dick twitches sharply and drools precome; and then, Finn _smiles_. Poe honestly wonders if he's gonna embarrass himself before he's even gotten Finn's dick inside him. 

"You like that?" Finn says, his first words in a while. They come out low and rough. The sound of his voice like this is so hot, Poe goes cross-eyed. 

" _Fuck_ yes," Poe assures him, clenching his fists onto the edges of the mattress. "Finn, please, now."

Finn pulls his fingers out, commandeering the lube to slick himself before he gives the base of his dick a vicious squeeze. He whimpers, eyes rolling back in his head. It clears the daze of lust from Poe's brain a little bit. He wants to reach over, take Finn's hand away, stop him from causing himself pain; but in the next moment, Finn stretches on top of him, pinning him down with his hips, and guides himself inside Poe's body.

"Light, Finn," Poe moans. Finn is not small, and the stretch is… yeah. But also it's so fucking good, Poe thinks he might cry.

"You--this okay?" Finn grits out. He has braced his hands by Poe's shoulders. He's shaking all over.

"So good," Poe tells him dreamily. He makes his legs lift around Finn's hips, giving him some leverage. "Get in me. All of you."

Finn's groan, when he bottoms out, sounds like it's punched out of him. "Poe," he whispers, tucking his damp face in Poe's neck. "Poe, talk to me. Are you okay? Is this--does it hurt?"

Poe can barely make words work at all, but he wraps his arms around Finn's shoulders and manages to slur, "Yeah, Finn, I'm amazing, you're amazing, move, _move_."

Finn sobs as he pulls out and feeds his dick back inside, so careful until Poe twists his hips into the thrust and Finn jerks forward, slamming as deep as he can go. It's perfectly angled to get Poe where it counts. He bites kisses into Finn's mouth to stop the whole station from knowing exactly how good Poe's being fucked right now. 

"Powers, Light, _Poe_ ," Finn keeps repeating brokenly. His arms give out and dump him full length on top of Poe, who _loves_ it. For Finn's first time, it's too much to ask for rhythm and technique, but he manages to keep it together long enough for Poe to yell and clench down on Finn's dick, his own trapped between their bodies and rubbing against Finn's abs with every stroke. Poe bites down on the side of Finn's neck to muffle his moans as come goes _everywhere_ , slicking their skin until Poe knows they're going to be utterly gross tomorrow and it's going to be utterly _brilliant_. 

Finn is looking down at him like he's seen the Light, face all slack and vulnerable and cracked wide open. It makes that place inside Poe twinge again - but it's a sweeter, softer ache than before. Poe curls his hand over the nape of Finn's neck and draws him down into a kiss, licking languidly into Finn's mouth to drink down his choked gasps. Lost in the moment, he finds himself drowning in all-consuming love for this amazing man, who came out of nowhere to show Poe what it feels like to be truly alive. Their eyes catch and hold, and he doesn't know what Finn sees in his face, but the next second Finn slams his eyes shut and jerks balls-deep inside him, making these overwhelmed mewls in the back of his throat that have Poe wishing he could come again, immediately. He thinks they might even be his _name_ , and that, that nearly kills him all over again. 

"Oh Light," Finn croaks, once he's collapsed half-on top of Poe, half-on the mattress. "How is, is this, _wow_. Feel like all my bones just drained out of my cock."

"That's a graphic visual," Poe winces, but he's too smug, really, to be appalled. 

"'S true. Your ass sucked them out of me."

"Stop," Poe gasps, shaking with horrified giggles. "That... no."

Finn grins into his shoulder, arms tight around Poe's middle. "So, was it as good for you--"

Poe kisses him. It's the only way to shut him up.

"Yes," he admits a little later, when Finn is mouthing absently at any part of him he can reach. "It was."

So, really, you can understand how Poe is completely unreasonable about Finn. The Resistance might as well make its peace with it. He has already gotten knowing looks from General Organa _and_ Admiral Ackbar, but since both of those held a discernible edge of approval, Poe is disinclined to rein himself in. _Someone_ needs to look out for Finn, and as his official boyfriend, Poe is gonna take that job and run with it. 

Just you try and stop him.


End file.
